gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Got to Get You into My Life
Got to Get You into My Life by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. In the courtyard back at McKinley, Kurt and Blaine have a little picnic together. He questions Kurt about Adam, but Kurt seems in denial and says there isn't any story. Together they discuss the break-up that occurred between them in a serious manner and Blaine promises to be more committed. As Blaine begs Kurt, Kurt finally grins unexpectedly and agrees to get back with Blaine. Blaine, prepared to sing to Kurt, is suddenly stopped because Kurt decides that he doesn't want Blaine to always serenade him. Kurt admits he prepares something and as he blows a whistle, a marching band enters as Got to Get You into My Life begins. Everyone, including Blaine, is confused and bedazzled. The two sing a duet of the song, dancing and performing in the courtyard for all to see. As the song finishes, the marching band surrounds the two as they take off their sunglasses and share a kiss. The students applaud the two for the performance. Lyrics Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Blaine: Ooo, then I suddenly see you Ooo, did I tell you I need you? Every single day of my life Kurt: You didn't run, you didn't lie You knew I wanted just to hold you And had you gone, you knew in time We'd meet again for I had told you Blaine (and Kurt): (Uh!) You were meant to be near me (Uh!) And I want you to hear me Kurt and Blaine: Say we'll be together every day Got to get you into my life Blaine: What can I do, what can I be? When I'm with you I want to stay there If I'm true I'll never leave And if I do I know the way there Kurt with Blaine: Uh! Then I suddenly see you Uh! Did I tell you I need you? Kurt and Blaine: Every single day of my life Got to get you into my life Blaine: Got to get you into my life Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Blaine: Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Kurt: And suddenly I see you Blaine: Did I tell you I need you? Oh! Kurt and Blaine: I got to get you into my life Trivia *This is the third season premiere Blaine sings in the courtyard with It's Not Unusual in The Purple Piano Project and It's Time in The New Rachel. *Fourth time Blaine sings in the courtyard. *First time Blaine sings with someone in the courtyard. Gallery Courtyard picnic.jpg First look.jpg Tumblr mrsnmt08YM1qcant6o1 500.jpg Filming 8-19.jpg NYC Bus.png Red band 2.jpg Kdffgklfgfkgflfgfjl.png Tumblr mrsgvkyRdE1r34efro1 500.jpg Brotherhood of the Traveling Mustard Pants.jpg Tumblr mrsqwaOc0K1r9jzq9o2 500.jpg Tumblr mrsozbgUbo1r34efro1 r1 500.png Tumblr mrsovowlYw1qbqtkso1 500.png 34x.jpg 35f.jpg Hott 1.gif Hott 2.gif BlaineLoveLoveLove.jpg Klaine Gottogetyouintomylife stillLoveLoveLove.jpg amarrillo.jpg amarri.jpg BUtnhSMCMAEVR3q.jpg Tumblr mtraf0gowP1qfgg1ao4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtraf0gowP1qfgg1ao2 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Sings the Beatles